Not Again
by Lyssar
Summary: Set in the same 'verse as You Make Me, though I don't have a set timeframe for it. Blaine is coming to the Hudmels for dinner and family bonding!  Or...is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just...don't kill me, alright? What you see here and what you think might happen may not match up with what I have planned.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone began ringing as he closed the oven door.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Hey, Kurt. I'm running a little late and I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm more concerned about you talking on your phone while driving in this weather."

"The roads aren't that bad. And I'm using my headset, so-"

Blaine stopped speaking abruptly, and the next sound Kurt heard was a cacophony of squealing tires, crunching metal and shattering glass, followed by complete silence.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. "Blaine, c'mon, say something." Kurt forced himself to move towards the garage, his entire body shaking as he held back the sobs welling up. He kept the phone pressed tightly to his ear, desperately hoping to hear something, anything other than the static of the connection. He'd just opened the door of his Navigator when the silence was broken.

"He's not breathing!" an unfamiliar voice shouted before another crunch of metal reached Kurt's ear. The sound of running feet followed soon after, a voice shouting orders that Kurt couldn't understand over the roaring in his ears.

A deafening boom nearly shattered his eardrum.

And then the line went dead.

Burt reached for the garage door opener as he pulled into the driveway. He expected to see Kurt's Navigator in its place; Kurt had no reason to leave unless he'd realized their house was missing ingredients for tonight's dinner.

What he didn't expect to see was Kurt half-lying on the floor of the garage, the driver's door open and his keys splayed out next to him.

Burt slammed the car into Park, leaping out and leaving the keys in the ignition.

He knelt down next to his son.

"Kurt?" He touched the boy's shoulder lightly, and Kurt curled in on himself.

"Kurt, it's me. Son, open your eyes, _look at me_."

Kurt raised his head a little, eyes red-rimmed and tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Kurt, tell me what happened. Please."

"Dad, I-"

Kurt flung his arms around his father's neck clinging tightly as he sobbed into Burt's shoulder.

_What the hell is going on?_ Burt wondered.

Kurt's sobs quieted, and he pulled away, swiping at his eyes with his hands.

"It's Blaine," he whispered, voice shaking. "I think he's dead."

Burt was sure his heart stopped beating for a moment. "Kurt...what...why..."

"He called me." Kurt hiccuped. "He called me while he was driving-that idiot-" Kurt inhaled shakily.

"He'd just finished telling me he was safe because he was using his headset. And I-" Tears slid down his cheeks as he bit back a sob. "I heard this horrible crash, and I don't know if he hit something, or if someone hit him. And I kept calling his name, but he didn't answer." The tears were flowing faster now, chasing each other down Kurt's cheeks.

"I heard someone say he wasn't breathing, and then an explosion and then...nothing."

Kurt was sobbing again now, shoulders shaking as he gasped for air. Burt rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Get up," he said softly.

Kurt glanced up as father stood, offering him a hand up. "We're going to the hospital," Burt said. "Get up. We're going to find him."

"But-"

"No. You are not going to stay here and act on an assumption. You are coming with me, and you will call Blaine's mother as soon as we know anything."

"But he wasn't-"Kurt tried again.

"He wasn't breathing in that moment, Kurt. For all you know, he's giving the nurses hell as we speak. Now get up and let's get going."

Kurt took the hand his father offered him, rising shakily. His father threw an arm across his shoulders, pulling him close as they walked to Burt's truck.

The two were silent as they drove to the hospital. Kurt stared out the window, sniffling occasionally, and Burt kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kurt didn't immediately leave the vehicle. He sat slumped in his seat, head resting on the headrest. Burt tugged his door open, nudging Kurt gently.

"C'mon, kiddo. Let's go see if your boyfriend is here."

Kurt trudged after Burt, hands jammed into the pockets of his coat. They entered through the Emergency Room doors and stopped at the desk.

Burt was just about to ask the receptionist if Blaine was there when Carole called his name.

"Burt? Honey, what are doing here?"

She jogged down the hall, eyes wide with concern as she observed Kurt's slumped shoulders. "Is Kurt alright?"

"He's not physically injured, and neither am I." Burt leaned forward, lowering his voice slightly. "Blaine was in an accident. I'm hoping he was brought here."

Carole's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god, they brought a young man in just a few minutes ago."

"Would you...would you go see if it's Blaine? And if can find out anything about his condition.." Burt trailed off, clearing his throat.

"I'll be right back." Carole dashed away.

She returned less than five minutes later, though it felt like hours to the two men waiting in the hallway. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"It's him," she whispered. "He's flatlined, and they're trying to bring him back."

Two tears slipped from her eyes, tracing twin tracks down her cheeks. "They're giving him five more minutes before they call it."

"Call it?" Kurt whispered, speaking for the first time since he and his father had left their home.

"They'll pronounce him dead if they can't get his heart going again," Carole whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No." Kurt's head shot up. "No." Louder this time, as he began walking down the hall. "NO!" he screamed, racing down the hall, Carole and Burt closely following.

Burt grabbed him around the waist before he could slam through the doors. "Let me go!" Kurt yelled, arms and legs flailing.

"You'll just be in the way, kiddo," Burt said, arms tightening around Kurt.

"Someone should be with him. I need to be with him," Kurt sobbed, yanking on Burt's arms.

Carole laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Burt's right, sweetheart. You'd just be in the way."

Kurt went limp in Burt's arms, eyes closing as he pressed his face against the window.

"Don't take him from me," he whispered. "Please."

The last thing he heard before unconsciousness washed over him was Carole's sharp gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Note:<strong> Don't lynch me, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I apologize for keeping you all on your toes. I've been busy :(

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke some time later, eyes gritty and neck stiff. His cheek was resting on starchy white sheets that were surely doing damage to his skin. He opened his eyes slowly, groaning as he sat up. A warm hand began lightly massaging his neck, fingers pressing firmly on the side while the thumb rubbed in gentle circles.<p>

"Hi, sleepyhead," Carole whispered. Kurt rubbed his eyes, his mind finally remembering where he was.

"Blaine!" he bolted upright, wincing as his back protesting the abrupt movement.

Carole smiled, eyes soft as she laid a hand on his cheek and gently turned his head back toward the bed.

Blaine lay there, chest rising and falling slowly beneath the thin white sheets.

"Is he-" Kurt bit his lip, unable to finish the thought.

"The doctors have him on some intense medication," Carole whispered, running her fingers through Kurt's hair. "He's not in a coma, Kurt,"she continued. "His body just needs to rest."

Kurt sighed, tears filling his eyes once more as he took in the sight of the battered boy before him.

Blaine's forehead was wrapped in gauze, his right eye a deep shade of purple and swollen shut. His right arm was in a cast to just below the elbow. The rest of his body was covered by the hospital-issued nightgown and thin white sheets.

"I borrowed your phone," Carole whispered. "I tried to get ahold of his mother, but her voicemail says she'll be out of the country until the Monday after next at least."

"His dad is gone, too," Kurt whispered. "Tonight, we were planning to ask if he could stay at my house for a while."

"I know it doesn't help right now, but I will insist on him coming home with us once he's discharged."

Kurt swiped at his eyes. "What time is it?"

"10:30. Visiting hours will be over soon."

Kurt felt his heart clench at the idea of leaving Blaine alone for the night. "I convinced the night nurse to let you stay, since Blaine's family can't be here."

Kurt stood, throwing his arms around Carole's neck. "Thank you," he murmured, tears falling from his eyes.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," she replied. "There's a sandwich on the table if you're hungry. Call if you need anything, okay?"

"I will," Kurt promised, returning to the chair near Blaine's bed.

"Sleep more, if you can," Carole said. "And call me if he wakes up tonight. I'll see you in the morning." She kissed his forehead and squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving the room.

Kurt clasped Blaine's hand between his, his thumb running gently over the back of his hand. He pressed a kiss to each of Blaine's fingers before resting his head on his arm and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Kurt," a soft voice whispered, nudging his shoulder gently. Kurt groaned, rolling his shoulders as he sat up.<p>

"Go home, sweetheart," Carole said. He shook his head, eyes darting to Blaine, who hadn't moved at all since the night before. "Go home," Carole insisted, tugging him up. "Take a shower, eat some toast, and lie down on your bed for a while. Sleeping like this is going to ruin your back." She held him close for a moment. "Your father is at the shop and I sent Finn to Puck's last night, so you'll have the house to yourself."

Kurt leaned away from her embrace. "But-" He glanced toward the bed.

"I'll stay with him while you're gone. If anything changes, I'll call you right away. Now go home." She gave him a little push. "I don't want to see you for at least two hours."

Kurt sighed. "Alright," he conceded. "I'll see you in a few hours." he walked to the door. "And Carole?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kurt returned to the hospital three hours later. A shower had made him feel quite a bit better, and he'd stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, his mind carefully blank. Carole was seated next to Blaine's bed.<p>

"Any change?" he asked.

"Not yet," Carole said. Kurt sighed.

"Oh-I brought you coffee," he said, holding out the travel mug. "Just a hint of cream and sugar."

"Thanks, Kurt," she replied, rising from the chair. She hugged him tightly for a moment before taking the mug from his hand. "Come help me with this crossword puzzle," she said, returning to her chair. "Half of these clues don't make any sense to me."

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, and Carole handed him a pencil. "See if you can figure out 12 across for me, please. It's driving me _insane_."

* * *

><p>The remainder of the morning crawled by. Kurt helped Carole finish her crossword, and she tucked the puzzle book away and pulled out a small paperback to read. Kurt had brought a few of his favorite magazines along, but none of them could really hold his interest. He found himself constantly glancing up at Blaine, hoping to see a change. A nurse stopped by once, checking Blaine's vitals and reminding Kurt and Carole to stop at the nurse's station if they needed anything.<p>

Shortly after noon, Carole stood, setting her book on the table and stretching her arms above her head. "It's time for lunch," she said, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "And I know you're going to say you aren't hungry, but you need to eat something anyway. What should I bring you?"

Kurt sighed, knowing better than to argue. "Yogurt and granola would be fabulous," he said. "But I doubt the hospital cafeteria has that..."

"I'll go check," Carole replied. "If they don't, I'll just run to the store and pick some up." She kissed his forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Try not to worry about him too much, okay?"

Kurt smiled sadly, his gaze shifting to his still-unconscious boyfriend. "I'll try," he whispered. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Shortly after 3pm, Burt stopped by. He didn't stay long; he had agreed to do the weekend grocery shopping so Carole could stay at the hospital.<p>

Carole stepped out into the hall with Burt for a moment, squeezing Kurt's shoulder gently before leaving.

"No change, I assume," Burt said. Carole shook her head.

"No. Nothing yet. But it's not too unusual for an individual in Blaine's situation to be out for 24 hours or even more, sometimes, so there's no need to worry."

Burt glanced at the door. "Not yet anyway."

Carole sighed, reaching up to rest her hand on Burt's cheek. "He'll get through this," she whispered.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>When Carole re-entered the room after sending Burt off to his errands, Kurt had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arm and his hand clasping Blaine's. She brushed his hair away from his face before kissing his cheek. Sighing softly, she did the same to Blaine, running her fingers carefully through his hair before pressing a feather-light kiss to his forehead.<p>

As she pulled away, Blaine groaned, his eyebrows drawing together as he shifted slightly. Carole's eyes widened, and she leaned forward once more. "Blaine?" she whispered. "Honey, can you hear me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I've neglected all of you once again! I'm sorry. I was struggling to get over a cold, and trying to juggle two jobs, being sick, and writing is quite the task!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned again, eyelashes fluttering as he shifted under the sheets. "Blaine, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Blaine's fingers tightened around Kurt's hand, rousing the other boy.<p>

Kurt raised his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Carole?" he murmured.

"Hi, sweetheart," she whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder and the other on Blaine's head.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Blaine squeezed your hand. That's what woke you."

Kurt shot up from the chair, leaning over Blaine, their hands still clasped together. He gently touched his boyfriend's cheek. "Blaine, can you hear me?"

Blaine's eyes remained closed as his lips moved slightly. Kurt leaned down until Blaine's lips nearly brushed his ear. "What was that, honey?"

"Love you," Blaine whispered, voice barely audible. Tears filled Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, too," he whispered, eyes falling shut.

A tear slid down his cheek, falling from his face and landing on Blaine's.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"It's not important," Kurt replied, another tear landing on Blaine's cheek.

"Yes, it is," Blaine whispered. Kurt kissed his cheek before standing up, his hand still tightly clasping Blaine's.

"I'm going to get your doctor," he said. "We can talk later."

As Kurt began to pull his hand away, Blaine's fingers tightened around his. "Don't go."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder, and Carole nodded, leaving the room to go get a nurse.

Minutes later, the nurse barged in, poking and prodding at Blaine, who mumbled protests while tugging weakly on Kurt's arm. The door opened, and Blaine's doctor entered, examining Blaine in the same way as the nurse.

"Well. Vitals look good. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a truck."

The doctor chuckled lightly. "That's to be expected. Any major complaints?"

Blaine shook his head. "Good. We're going to keep you here for another couple of days, but you should be able to go home early next week."

The doctor headed for the door. "I'll come see you later today. Mrs. Hummel, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course!" Carole replied, following the doctor into the hallway.

As the door clicked shut behind Carole, Blaine shifted restlessly on the bed. Kurt stood, taking Blaine's hand in his once more. Blaine smiled slightly, squeezing Kurt's hand as he whispered something too soft for Kurt to hear.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, leaning closer.

"I love you," Blaine murmured.

Kurt felt tears well in his eyes. "I love you, too," he whispered, a tear escaping and landing on Blaine's cheek.

"Why does that make you cry?" Blaine asked. "It should make you happy!"

"I am happy," Kurt whispered. "But I didn't think I'd ever hear your voice again. I was so scared that I'd never hear you say my name ever again." Tears fell quickly down his cheeks, and Kurt bit his lip to hold back a sob. Blaine's left hand was still clasped tightly in Kurt's right. He struggled to lift his right arm, but the weight of the cast was too much for his unused muscles.

Frustrated, Blaine tugged on his hand, pulling it from Kurt's grasp and resting his hand on Kurt's neck. "C'mere," he said, tugging gently.

Kurt leaned down, and Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, tongue tracing lightly over the seam before parting them gently. He buried his fingers in Kurt's hair, pulling him closer.

"Boys, do you want anything to-Oh!" Carole paused in the doorway, a hand flying to her mouth as Kurt jerked away from Blaine, face scarlet. "I was going to ask if you boys wanted something to eat...but it seems you might be hungry for...another things."

"Carole!" Kurt protested, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carole said, smiling. "Behave!" she left the room, and the door clicked shut behind her.

Silence reigned for a moment as Kurt tried to recover from his mortification. Blaine's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment so amusing," Kurt grumbled.

"It could be worse," Blaine offered.

"How so?" Kurt asked moodily.

"You could have been doing something more...intimate than kissing me," Blaine replied suggestively.

Kurt quirked a brow. "Such as...?"

Blaine raised his hand, beckoning Kurt with his index finger. Smirking, Kurt leaned over him.

"Are you suggesting I do something like this?" Kurt asked, fingers trailing lightly down Blaine's chest before resting on his abdomen. Blaine groaned, his hips shifting on the bed. Kurt took his hand away, bringing it to Blaine's face.

"Tease," Blaine grumped.

"Public indecency may be a thing for you, but I'm not interested. I'll kiss you again, though."

Blaine pouted, and Kurt leaned closer. "And I won't stop if anyone comes in this time."

Blaine grinned, reaching up to pull Kurt's face to his.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Blaine, it's hospital policy."

"I'm not riding in a wheelchair. I'm not an invalid!"

"They won't let you leave any other way."

"No."

Kurt sighed, gazing beseechingly at Carole.

She sat next to Blaine on the bed, resting a hand on his knee. "Kurt's right," she said. "Besides, you really shouldn't walk too much on your ankle, yet, and crutches aren't an option with your arm in a cast."

Blaine sulked. Kurt leaned close, his lips on Blaine's ear as he murmured, "I'll blow you when we get home, but you have to cooperate so we can-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Blaine stood, hobbling over to the wheelchair and plopping himself down.

"...Kurt what did you bribe him with?" Carole asked. Kurt shook his head.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

><p>Kurt settled Blaine on the bed, the bedcovers pulled down to the end. Once Blaine was comfortable, Kurt stepped away, closing the door fully and flipping the lock shut.<p>

Kurt didn't respond as he moved back to the bed. "Close your eyes," he whispered, running his fingers over Blaine's chest. Blaine complied, sighing contently as Kurt's fingers moved lower, toying with the waistband of his sweatpants.

Kurt felt Blaine tense beneath his fingers and he stilled his hand. "We can do this later..." he said, shifting his hand to rest on Blaine's torso.

Blaine groaned, shifting restlessly. "No, I want you to. Just...don't expect too much participation from me. I'm so tired..."

"That might work in my favor, actually," Kurt said, easing Blaine's pants down and settling between his legs.

"What do you mean?" Blaine murmured.

Kurt draped an arm across Blaine's hips. "Less chance for you to choke me," he replied.

And then Kurt took him in his mouth, relaxing his throat and engulfing Blaine's cock in tight warmth.

"Kurt, fuck, warn a guy," Blaine gasped, his hips bucking reflexively.

If Kurt could have, he would have been smirking up at his boyfriend. He settled for humming in amusement, the vibration drawing a harsh moan from Blaine.

"This really-nnnggh-isn't fair you know," Blaine panted as Kurt pulled away, flattening his tongue against the underside of Blaine's cock.

Kurt hmmm'd around him, questioning.

"I'm at your mercy here," Blaine said. Kurt hummed in agreement. "Fuck, stop that, would you? I'm not gonna last."

Kurt pulled away entirely, Blaine's cock falling from his lips with a pop. "I didn't mean stop everything," Blaine whined.

Kurt grinned, pressing a kiss to the inside of Blaine's thigh before swiping his tongue over the head of his cock.

"It's not nice to tea-" Blaine's protest was cut off by a moan, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as Kurt mouthed at the head of his cock. The noises Kurt was making were positively obscene, and Blaine whined, his back arching as he tried to thrust his hips towards Kurt's mouth. Kurt leaned more weight on the arm across Blaine's hips, holding him firmly in place as Kurt bobbed down.

Kurt swallowed around Blaine's cock, cheeks hollowing as he pulled away. "Fuck, Kurt, I-"

Kurt's free hand reached between Blaine's legs, gently squeezing his balls. Kurt pulled back, teeth grazing gently as one of his fingers slid past Blaine's balls and brushed lightly over his hole. Blaine's hand fisted in Kurt's hair and yanked him closer as Kurt traced the puckered flesh. Kurt shifted the arm across Blaine's hips until his fingers dug into Blaine's right hip.

He squeezed tightly, knowing his fingers would leave bruises. Blaine gasped above him, his entire body tensing for a split-second before Kurt felt him start shuddering as Blaine came hard. Kurt swallowed around him, closing his eyes as he focused on the taste of Blaine on his tongue. He sat up, Blaine's cock falling from his lips with a pop, and crawled forward, covering Blaine's mouth with his own.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, his left hand grasping the back of Kurt's neck and tugging him closer. Kurt's knees slid on the bed, lowering his body so his erection rubbed at Blaine's hips. Blaine trailed his hand down Kurt's back, sliding it around his waist and reaching between Kurt's legs. Kurt broke the kiss, grinning as he pushed Blaine's hand away. "No," he whispered.

"But-"

Kurt kissed him, a soft brush of his lips over Blaine's. "This is about me taking care of you," he whispered, pulling away and tugging Blaine's sweatpants up. Kurt trailed kisses up his chest before collapsing on the bed next to him, one arm resting lightly on Blaine's chest.

"Mmm," Blaine sighed, his head tilting sideways to rest against Kurt's. "If you insist," he mumbled sleepily.

Kurt didn't respond. He ran his palm gently over Blaine's stomach, rubbing gently until Blaine's breathing evened out. A few minutes later, he rolled away from Blaine, tugging the covers over him before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind him.


End file.
